The Defectors
by LeisaTheGreat
Summary: The Enterprise investigates a distress signal on a colonized Federation planet, where a species of natural wildlife seems to have become inexplicably more aggressive. Hurt!Jim
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

 **Captain's Log, Stardate 2256.257. The crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise is currently undertaking Starfleet mandated shore leave on planet Aracelis II. Captain's logs will continue in one week's time once leave has ended.**

* * *

Music pulses through the club, causing the walls to vibrate with the beat. The whole place is lit in a vibrant purple hue, blue gobos swinging wildly from the ceiling, casting swirling designs and spotlights over the hundreds of patrons packed inside. The entire club smells strongly of alcohol, with hints of fruit and sugar and the occasional whif of perfume. Over the music, the voices of the people partying inside are a roar of laughter and shouting and off-key singing.

In all, it's not exactly the place you'd expect to find a Starship Captain, his Chief Engineer, and his Chief Medical Officer lounging on cushioned stools at the center bar, enjoying exotic, alien drinks out of curly red glasses. Their bartender-a woman with long, wavy, blue hair and greenish skin-is laughing at something the young Captain has said, a pretty smile on her yellow lips.

"So, you really came _all the way_ from Starfleet just to visit this planet?" The bartender asks in a purring, accented voice as she pours another round of drinks for Kirk, Scotty, and McCoy. She flutters her long eyelashes flirtatiously, earning a smirk from Jim.

"Well, you could say that..." He replies, smiling as he stirs his drink. Which, of course, earns a roll of the eye from Bones.

"We're on an exploratory mission across the galaxy." The doctor explains a little more soberly than his friend. "We're here on shore leave."

"Ah," The woman nods, acid-green eyes still locked with Kirk's, who spares a moment to glare at Bones for being such a lousy wing-man.

"Aye, heard yer planet was quite the hotspot for partyin'." Scotty chimes in, taking a long swig from his bottle of Scotch, which he brought in for himself. "Yer a real fun-lovin' people round here."

She snickers and nods again, setting down the bottle she'd been pouring for another customer to lean on the counter in front of the Captain, reaching out with dainty, green hands to twirl a lock of his hair around her finger. "Oh yes, we have a lot of _fun_ here..." She purrs and Jim's glare melts into another lopsided grin. "You know, it would be my _pleasure_ to show an esteemed Starship Captain around the city. Take in the sights... Why don't we-" But she trails off as something behind Jim catches her attention and her acidic eyes drift away.

Kirk frowns and is about to turn around when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He revolves his stool around and finds himself raising his eyebrows at the sight of his First Officer standing behind him, dressed in his uniform with his arms folded behind his back. Jim sighs and leans back against the counter, folding his arms over his chest, only slightly amused at the sight of his rigid, emotionless friend standing in the midst of strobe lights and dancing, bobbing, rocking bodies. "Spock!" He greets, patting the stool next to him. "I never took you as the bar-type."

The Vulcan raises an eyebrow and, if possible, goes even more stiff than before. "I assure you, Captain, that I am not."

Jim shakes his head and turns halfway back toward the bar, offering a wink to the pretty bartender. "Then what are you doing here, Spock? If you haven't noticed, I was right in the middle of a _very_ interesting conversation with this beautiful lady..."

"Ah yes, I apologize for the intrusion upon your attempt at 'hooking up' with this woman-

Jim nearly chokes on his drink, hearing that.

"-but I have some important information I must relay to you."

Kirk clears his throat and offers an apologetic smile to the bartender, who is obviously growing annoyed with Spock's presence. "Um, can it wait, Spock? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Unfortunately, Captain, it cannot." Spock assures him. He finds himself briefly wondering why Bones and Scotty seem so amused at the discomfort on Jim's face but quickly dismisses it as more human emotional reactions he'll never understand.

Kirk sighs heavily and turns back toward his First Officer. "Alright, alright, what it is?" He grumbles sourly. "And it better be good."

Spock doesn't miss a beat before explaining the situation in his usual calculated, clipped tone. "I am afraid shore leave is being cut short." He says. "Lieutenant Uhura has just made me aware of a message from Starfleet. Apparently, a distress signal has been picked up in a nearby solar system."

Kirk scoffs and rakes a hand through his hair. "Can't they find another ship to check it out? We've been flying for months now without a break. Some of the crew is-"

"I assure you that I am aware much of the crew needed a break." Spock interrupts him. "But it is not my decision, Captain. I am simply relaying the message."

Jim puffs out a sigh and reclines against the bar again, nodding his head. "Alright, fine. Spock, how much of the crew already knows?"

"There is only a small handful left that I have not yet made aware." He replies. "Admittedly, Captain, you were among the most difficult to track down, having neglected to bring your communicator. Doctor McCoy and Mr. Scott included, of course."

"And why's that?" Bones asks him, leaning in.

"Simply, Doctor, this is not the sort of place that is logical for three Starship officers to be. It was several hours before I remembered that humans do not follow the same mindset as Vulcans and that I should, instead, search places that would make sense for the Captain's...'hobbies'."

"Oh? And what hobbies would those be, Mr. Spock?" Jim asks curiously, bartender all but forgotten behind him.

"According to the opinion of Lieutenant Uhura, sir, women and bar fights." Spock tells him. "And she appears to have been correct. Although I admit I am at a loss as to how she could know these things."

Kirk stiffens slightly and clears his throat, smiling a bit nervously at the memory of having hit on Uhura and immediately afterwards, getting his butt kicked by a Starfleet cadet. Of course, that was before he even knew Spock or knew he and Uhura were together but still... He'd rather not bring that up right now...or ever. So he simply stands up and pats Spock's shoulder. "Alright, message received, Commander. Thanks for letting me know and please do contact the rest of the crew. They're to report to the Enterprise at zero-five hundred hours tomorrow morning."

"Understood, Captain." Spock says. "I shall relay that to the rest of the crew." He pulls his communicator from his belt as he turns to shrug back through the crowd, most likely on his way back to where the Enterprise is docked.

Jim slowly shakes his head in bewilderment and humor. "He's quite the character, isn't he?" He chuckles, turning back to the bartender, who has returned to her job and is now pouring a neon red drink into someone else's glass, that familiar, flirty smile on her lips for another man. Instantly, Jim's expression sours and he glances sideways at his companions. "Pointy-eared bastard..."

* * *

The next morning, a mildly hungover Kirk finds himself grumpily boarding the Enterprise through the docks instead of beaming up. He takes the elevator up to the top floor and enters through a door on the side of his ship, unsure that his sour stomach would be up to the energizing process.

Most of the crew has already arrived. They respectfully step aside and salute as Kirk passes, something he still isn't entirely used to but enjoys all the same. Soon, he finds himself walking through the sliding doors onto the bridge, his presence being announced by Chekov.

"Keptin on ze bridge!"

As soon as he's put on the respectable Captain show, Kirk flops into his chair and leans his head back, closing his eyes against the alcohol-induced thumping in his head. He's half considering popping down to sick bay before take off to talk Bones into getting him some kind of hangover remedy when the doors hiss open behind him and said doctor comes strolling in, a syringe of some clear liquid in his hand.

"Ah, if it isn't my Chief Medical Officer, what can I do for you this miserable morning?" Kirk grunts, eyeing the needle suspiciously.

"Now, Jim, is that really any way to be talking in front of your crew?" Bones whispers as he unceremoniously grabs the Captain's arm and rolls up his sleeve.

"Hey, what are you-OW!" Kirk flinches as the needle plunges into his forearm, none too gently either. "What the hell was that?!" He demands, rubbing his arm as Bones pulls away with a roll of his eyes.

"Something to kill that hangover of yours." He hisses. "You're welcome."

"Was it that obvious?" Jim asks quietly and McCoy nods his head.

"Sorry, pal. But it couldn't have been more obvious if you'd painted 'I'm hungover' on your forehead."

"Great..." Jim mutters as he straightens up in his chair, rolling his neck as the last of the hangover fades away, leaving his head much clearer than before. "Thanks, though. I kinda needed that."

McCoy smirks in satisfaction and turns toward the turbolift, on his way back to sickbay, when the doors slide open to reveal Spock standing within. The Vulcan's arms are folded behind his back as he steps out into the bridge, offering a polite nod in the doctor's direction.

"Doctor." He greets.

Bones forces a smile. "Mr. Spock." He says, sidestepping around Spock into the lift. As the doors hiss shut once again, he notices with an amused grin the way Spock immediately goes to Kirk's side, obvious about to question him on the events of last night...

"Captain," The Vulcan says cooly.

"Mornin', Spock." Kirk greets evenly as he sits forward, craning around Sulu's shoulder to see their progress on pulling out of the dock. Satisfied that everything is in working order, he presses down on the intercom button, voice loud and clear when he makes his announcement, which will be heard throughout the dock as well. "Captain Kirk to crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise. The ship will be departing in exactly five minutes. All crew to their assigned posts. I repeat, the Enterprise is leaving in five minutes, all crew to assigned posts."

As soon as his finger leaves the button, Spock speaks up again. "I am pleased to see you are in your right mind this morning, Captain."

Kirk sits back again but glances up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Oh? And why wouldn't I be, Mr. Spock?" Although he's pretty sure he already knows the reason his second in command is saying that...

"Do not misunderstand, sir. I simply meant that I am relieved all the alcohol you appeared to consume last night has not effected your clarity of mind." Spock clarifies. "Although I do have my suspicions that Doctor McCoy's presence on the bridge just now was no coincidence." Despite his apparent lack of emotion, there's an obvious challenge on the young Vulcan's face.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Spock." Jim dismisses quickly with a wave of his hand. "Bones was just up here to chat before take off, that's all."

Kirk's First Officer makes a quiet sound of disbelief, not unlike a scoff, before moving to his station and running some apparent diagnostics on his computers. "So, what's the deal with this distress call?" The Captain asks as the last few members of his crew are beamed aboard.

"Starfleet contacted the ship at zero-one-hundred hours to relay a message on a distress signal picked up in the star system adjacent to our current location. It appeared to be emitting from planet Ardin IV."

"Ardin IV?" Kirk asks, suddenly curious. "Isn't there a small human colony in the southern-most quadrent of that planet?"

"That is correct, Captain." Spock confirms. "The signal reads that there are only a handful of survivors and that their home has been attacked by some form of native wildlife they previously assumed to be harmless. They are in apparently dire need of emergency medical assistance and immediate evacuation."

Kirk nods and turns back to the intercom. "Bridge to engineering. Scotty, you there?"

 _"Aye, what can I do you for, Captain?"_

"Has the rest of the crew made it aboard yet?"

 _"Affirmative, sir."_

"And how's our ship? Engines all warmed up and ready to go?"

 _"Aye, she's purrin' like a house cat, sir."_

Jim smirks and sits up straighter in his seat. "That's what I like to here. Kirk out." He releases the intercom and turns to the helm. "Take us out, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, sir."

Within the docks, a red light glares as the Enterprise begins its slow, weightless ascension into the sky, breaking the clouds and soon drifting through the atmosphere. Within seconds, the starship is hovering in the black vacuum of space, engines roaring.

"Helm, set course for planet Ardin IV."

"Yes sir. Entering warp 2 in five seconds."

Exactly five seconds later, the Enterprise appears to vanish from sight, its course taking it directly toward the adjacent solar system.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

 **Captain's Log, Stardate 2256.258. After receiving a distress signal from a human colony on Ardin IV, shore leave has been postponed to a later date. We're nearing the solar system now. I, myself, plan to lead a small landing party onto the planet's surface to investigate the circumstances of the message.**

* * *

At a near-constant acceleration of warp five, the Enterprise arrives at the planet where the distress signal originates by the next morning. During which time, no new contact has been achieved between the ship and the survivors of the human colony. Which leads to a great deal of distress on Kirk's part. The young Captain would never show it to his crew-or even Bones-but he's deeply concerned for the well-being of the colonists.

What must it be like? Living millions of light years from your home planet for your entire life, only being able to rely on your fellow colonists, befriending them, working beside them...and then all of a sudden, they're dying around you. Being killed by some creature you didn't even think was a threat... It must be terrifying.

Jim is very close to telling Scotty to boost speed to warp six when Sulu suddenly glances over his shoulder and says,

"Approaching planet Ardin IV, sir."

"Standard orbit, Sulu." Kirk says as he stands up, striding across the bridge to Spock's station and tapping him on the shoulder. The Vulcan glances up and obediently stands when Jim nods his head in the direction of the turbolift.

"Standard orbit achieved, Captain." Sulu announces.

"Good. Sulu, you have the con." Kirk says as he and Spock enter the turbolift. "Mr. Spock and I are beaming down to the planet's surface along with Doctor McCoy and some security."

"Aye, Captain." Sulu nods, standing from his position at the helm to sit in the captain's chair, his place being taken over by another bridge member.

The lift doors slide shut and Kirk folds his arms over his chest, a bit impatient to get down to the colony and find out what exactly happened to the people living there. Before they even start moving, however, Spock has turned in his direction and has that disapproving look on his face that Jim has grown very accustomed to over the last few months.

"What is it, Spock?" He sighs, just as the Vulcan's mouth is opening.

"Captain, I do not wish to appear that I am questioning your orders. However, do you really think it is wise for you to personally investigate this matter? You are the Captain, after all. Would it not be wiser for-"

But his protests are cut short as the lift reaches its destination in engineering, just outside the transporter room, where two secuity guards are regularly posted. "Don't worry about it, Spock. Sulu's got command covered and besides, someone's gotta keep you and Bones in check while we're down there." It's a pretty flimsy excuse but even that's better than trying to convince Spock it's a good idea simply because he's curious...

"I must admit I fail to see your meaning in that, Captain." Spock tells him, head tilted a bit to the side as they walk the rest of the distance between the lift and the transporter room. However, Kirk stops them just outside the door to press the intercom button on the wall.

"Doctor McCoy to the transporter room ASAP." Jim announces before stepping away again. He motions to the pair of guards to follow them and they do so obediently. "All I'm saying, Spock, is that someone has to keep you and the good doctor from being at each other's throats the whole time."

Again, Spock seems to fail to understand exactly what Jim is saying. "That would be quite an illogical position, Capt-"

"Never mind, Spock." Kirk cuts in as they step into the transporter room, finding Scotty and his assistant waiting for them. "Is everything ready to go, Scotty?"

"Aye, sir." The engineer says. "I've got the coordinates from Uhura and am ready to beam ya down as soon as yer ready."

Jim nods his head as he, Spock, and the security guards-Coalson and Hunter-hop up onto the transporter pad. "We're just waiting for Doctor McCoy." He tells Scotty, who is fiddling with the controls.

A moment later, said doctor comes striding into the room, carrying a medical kit and looking quite suspicious. "Let me guess. I'm making a house call?"

Jim cracks a grin at the irritated expression on his Chief Medical Officer's face. "That's right, Bones." He confirms. "According to the distress signal, these people are injured and in need of medical treatment."

With a small groan, McCoy joins them on the transporter, muttering darkly under his breath. Something about 'just _had_ to become a doctor' and 'hate space'.

Satisfied that his friend is not only thoroughly annoyed, but also grudgingly willing to accompany them to the planet's surface, Kirk chuckles and nods his head in the engineer's direction. "Scotty, energize."

* * *

There's a flash of light and then the away team is no longer in the Enterprise's transporter room. The five of them are standing in a loose formation in the center of an empty room, dully lit by a near-ancient, obselete light bulb hanging from from the ceiling. The walls and floors are made of solid concrete, and are spidering with long cracks. Steel tables line the edges of the room but are mostly empty, save an old twenty-second century radio, the likes of which Jim hasn't seen since that time he went to the Museum of Space History with his mother for her birthday. Although it doesn't appear to be functioning.

The landing party glances around the peculiar, concrete room until the Captain turns to Spock and says, "Spock, any comments?"

"It would appear to be a sort of fallout shelter, sir." The Vulcan suggests. "And an old one at that, most likely dating back to some of the first human colonies in this system."

"Well, that would explain why this place is made of something as flimsy as _concrete_." Bones mutters. "Place is practically falling apart."

"But that doesn't tell us why the distress signal had us beamed here." Kirk says, pulling out his communicator. "Captain to bridge."

 _"Uhura, here."_

"Lieutenant, are you certain these are the correct cooridantes?" He asks.

There's a slight pause, in which Uhura is obviously tracing their location. _"Yes, Captain. Your landing party has been transported to the exact coordinates from the distress signal."_

Jim glances over his shoulder at Spock, finding his First Officer looking as intruiged as Kirk is suspicious. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Kirk out." He snaps the communicator closed and turns back to his team. "We're going to have to search this bunker for the source of the distress call. Phasers set to stun, and keep it close."

The young Captain pulls out his own phaser and sets the dial down to stun, as does the rest of the team. They file into a tight formation and head for the steel, vault-like door behind them; the only exit they can find from the concrete bunker.

Hunter and Coalson go to either side, pressing their backs to the wall, weapons at the ready as Kirk wraps his fingers around the metal handle, preparing to pull the door open. It creaks on rusty hinges but swings open rather easily, revealing a huge, wide-open room spanning at least one hundred-fifty feet in both directions.

However, it's not the _size_ of the room that causes Kirk's breath to momentarily stick in his throat. It's the faded, brownish substance splattering the walls and floor every few yards. In some places, it gleams in the dull light, looking tacky and almost fresh.

"Is that...blood?" Coalson asks softly, his voice echoing through the bunker.

"That would appear to be the case." Spock tells him. "That of human or Earth animal, to be exact."

"Let's hope it's the latter and keep moving. We need to find the source of that signal and track down any survivors that might still be living in this colony." Jim reminds them.

"Yes sir."

* * *

It doesn't take long for the team to find their way out of the large, main room and into a smaller hallway. Its walls are curved and bend into a convex ceiling, the passage shaped almost like a tall semi-circle. At the far end of the hall is yet another door. However, this one is made of wood and looks almost like a normal entrance. Something straight out of the twenty-first century. Maybe older. The door knob is even made of brass and has a key hole!

If not for the potentially dangerous circumstances, Spock would be fascinated by its presence here in a bunker utilizing one hundred year old technology, approximately six or seven feet underground. But now isn't the time for scientic iquaries. So he watches as Coalson and Hunter once again move to their positions on either side of the door, lifting their phaser to chest level, prepared to shoot any aggressor that may attack the landing party.

However, this time, Kirk doesn't simply throw the door open. There's a thoughtful look on his face as he raises his fist...and knocks.

"Captain?" Spock whispers.

Kirk simply holds up a hand, silencing any more protests. "If there's anyone-or any _thing_ -on the other side of this door, they'll react to the sound." He explains in a whisper. "This door is too narrow for concentrated phaser fire. Safer to know what's on the other side first."

Spock's eyebrows go up in understanding and he sort of shrugs. "Logical."

The few seconds of silence that follow seem to drag on as everyone strains to hear if there are any noises on the other side. But then, a sliding hatch near the top of the door is pulled open and Kirk is, admittedly, caught off guard. He hadn't even noticed it. Nor had he really expected a human response. With all that blood and gore in the last room...well...he'd begun to lose hope that any of the survivors were still...surviving.

There are a pair of eyes on the other side of the hatch. First narrowed and suspicious and then wide and shocked. "You...are you from Starfleet?!" A man's voice asks from the other side.

"Um, that's right." Kirk tells him, stealing a glance at Spock with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'what's up with this guy?'. "I'm Captain James Kirk on the U.S.S. Enterprise. This is-"

"Nevermind the introductions for now!" The man hisses urgently. For a split second, the hatch slides closed and there are the metal rustles of chains and locks. Then, the wooden door squeaks open and an arm motions them inside, growling at them to hurry up and get in. After a short moment of hesitation, Kirk lowers his phaser and leads the way inside, quickly followed by Spock, Bones, and the guards.

No sooner than Hunter-the last in line-steps foot over the threshold, the door is slammed shut and about ten different locks are clicked into place. Including several thin chains and the utilization of three seperate keys.

The members of the landing party glance at each other uncertainly but it doesn't take long for them to realize where they must be. This room is much brighter than the last two but its design is very similiar. Concrete walls and floors, simple steel tables, and a few ratty towels laid out over the ground. There are a few computer monitors lining the walls and what appears to be an EKG pushed into the corner. This must be their infirmary. ...and a primitive one at that.

The man who opened the door is not the only person here, however. Four others are scattered about the smallish area, two men and two women. All of them are still and stare with wary expressions at the landing party. They are dressed in the raggedy remains of Starfleet-issue uniforms. The kind that used to be given out to volunteers when Earth first started sending them out to colonize other planets. Entirely grey with the silver Starfleet insignia on the shoulder.

What would these people be doing with such old uniforms? They stopped being issued almost sixty years ago.

"I...must apologize for my rudeness, Captain." The man at the door says, drawing Kirk's attention back to him. "But those hallways are not safe. I was simply trying to protect your people and mine. I'm Andrew, by the way."

Jim hesitates, then nods. "That's...alright, Andrew." He assures him. "What's going on here?"

The man's forehead wrinckles with stress and thought and he sighs deeply, running a hand through his cropped, blonde hair. "This may take some explaining, Captain. However, if you're here, I'm assuming you're repsonding to the distress signal we launched."

"That's right." Jim confirms. "Speaking of which, why give us those coordinates instead of ones that would lead us directly to you?"

And the Andrew's brow crinkles even further. "Ah, yes. Again, I must apologize, Captain. That signal was sent out nearly two weeks ago and since then, we've had to barricade ourselves into the infirmary. As you probably saw on your way here, the main hall is...no longer safe. We never got the chance to change the cooridnates through the radio."

"Understandable." Jim says. "But I'm assuming your people still need medical treatment?"

"Oh! Oh, yes! Yes, we do!" He nearly cries. "We're all a bit banged up but Krista is the worst. Her ankle was broken three days ago on our retreat in here and it needs to be set so it heals correctly. Unfortunatly, none of us have the experience to do so." He motions to a young woman leaning against the far wall, one of her legs wrapped in dirty bandages and her eyes shining with pain.

"Hmph, I can do better than just _setting_ it." Bones grumbles as he rolls up his sleeves and stalks across the room, kneeling in front of her. By the tone in his voice, it almost sounds like he was offended anyone could think that's all modern medicine could do for her.

Kirk shakes his head at his friend's 'enthusiasm' and turns back to Andrew, who-for all intensive purposes-appears to be in charge. "That would be my Chief Medical Officer, Doctor McCoy. He'll get all you of fixed up in no time." Hearing that, the rest of the refugees seem to gravitate toward Bones, who is digging through his med kit and pulling out various syringes and slings and vials. "So now that your people are being taken care of, you mind explaining to us what happened here?"

"Not at all, Captain." The leader sighs. He motions to a nearby table, where a few mismatched chairs have been set up. The man sits down in one and Kirk pulls one up opposite his place, while Spock prefers to remain standing off to the side, a bit behind Kirk his hand resting on the back of Jim's chair. Coalson and Hunter are still standing by the door, apparently doing their duty as security guards. "Although, admittedly, there's not much more I can tell you beyond what's in our distress call." He continues.

"Tell me about this native wildlife." Kirk presses. "That's what destroyed your colony?"

"Yes, sir." The man nods slowly. "The creature is known as the Cravlynn. They are a nocturnal species who we used to think was relatively harmless... They lived so far away that we didn't think there was any danger..."

"Where did they live?"

"In caves and ravines. Dark places. The mountains are the only place we'd even seen them prior to the attack. But the mountains are hundreds of miles away...how they arrived in our town so suddenly we have no idea." He explains tiredly. "It _all_ happened very suddenly..."

Kirk purses his lips and turns to Spock, who is already researching these 'Cravlynn' on his tricorder. "Spock, what do we know about the Cravlynn?" He asks.

"Not much, sir. They were previously thought to be a relatively harmless species, tending to hunt small animals over larger prey like humans since they, themselves, are not very large."

"But they are carniverous?"

"Very much so, sir. In fact, vegitation does not seem to agree with their digestive systems. They _only_ eat meat."

"Anything else?"

"By appearances, they greatly resemble that of Earth's bats. Although they are several times larger. They can be black or brown and have fangs not unlike a dog or wolf's." Spock explains. "They are often considered Ardin IV's most efficient preditors thanks to their ability to inject a powerful paralyzing venom into their prey's bloodstream. There is often enough poison in a single bite to take down the average human for several hours."

Kirk grimaces and shakes his head. "They sound...lovely." He jokes weakly, turning back to the leader of the refugees. "But if they're usually so prone to hunting small animals, why did they attack your town?"

"I...have no idea, Captain. I'm sorry, I wish I could be of more use."

Jim waves his apology away with assurances that he's being of great help to them. "Just a couple more things I need to know."

"Anything."

Jim's expression softens a bit as he leans forward, lowering his voice. He knows this is probably going to be the hardest for this man to answer. "How many of your people were killed?"

Surely enough, his face contorts into an expression of pure sorrow. "Out of a thriving colony of one-hundred eighty-two...there are five of us left." He breathes sadly.

"Any chance there might be survivors still above ground, waiting to be rescued?"

The man pauses for a moment before bowing his head and shrugging. "I don't know, Captain. After the initial attack, we rendevouzed in this bunker's great hall, as was agreed on by the colony in case of an emergency. Only twenty-seven of us managed to escape down here. If there is anyone else up there, it means they weren't able to get here. They could be injured or trapped, I just don't know."

Hearing the original number of escapees, Kirk recoils. "Twenty-seven? Twenty-seven of you escaped down here?" He echoes in disbelief. "But there are only five of you here now. What happened to the other twenty-two of you?"

The man's face darkens even further, if that's possible and he nods his head toward the door. "Surely, Captain, you saw what condition the great hall was in. That is the blood of twenty-two unfortunate souls who lost their lives when the bunker hatch was breached by some of the Cravlynn. Only myself and my four companions managed to find refuge in here..." He suddenly bows his head and leans his face in his hands. "That was three days ago."

"I'm...I'm sorry." Jim breathes, leaning in to squeeze the man's shoulder. "Your distress signal only reached Starfleet last night."

The leader doesn't lift his head out of his hands when he says, "That's understandable. This bunker was built when the first settlers landed here, back in the late years of the twenty-second century. The radio it's equipped with wasn't built for high-speed communication. We knew it would take a while for it to reach you..."

Suddenly, Jim leans back in his chair and looks over his shoulder at Spock, who-depsite his front of having no emotion-is watching the man with a look of almost intense regret in his eyes. "Well...we're here _now_." Kirk tells the man, his voice sounding incredinly determined all of a sudden. "And while we can't bring your friends and families back, we're definitely going to figure out why these things attacked you and do everything we can to prevent anymore death."

The man looks up now, eyes red and glassy with tears and nods. "That's all we ask."

Kirk stands up and Spock moves to the side. He's seen this look on Jim's face many times before. It means they're getting down to business and there will be no more goofing around. The Vulcan folds his arms behind his back and readies himself to carry out his orders.

"Bones," Kirk calls out. "You're staying here to care for these people. Make sure you give them the best possible care at your current disposal."

"Yes, sir." McCoy says without looking up from his patient.

"The rest of us are heading up to the surface to look for survivors. Set phasers to kill. We know what these things look like now thanks to Mr. Spock's descrption so shoot on sight. These things are proven killers and won't hesitate to attack us so we _can't_ hesitate to kill them."

"Yes sir."

Kirk turns back to Andrew one more time. "You and your people will be beamed aboard the Enterprise for further care and evacuation as soon as we return. For now, we'll keep in touch through Doctor McCoy."

Andrew nods and thanks him again as Kirk's team goes to the door, weapons at the ready. "Make sure to get back before nightfall. Those things are nocturnal!"

"Noted." Jim says as he moves toward the door. "Let's go." And with that, he, Spock, Coalson, and Hunter are sneaking out into the bloodied great hall, formation tight with phasers set to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

 **Acting Captin Hikaru Sulu's Log, Stardate 2256.258. Captain Kirk has left me with control of the Enterprise while he, Commander Spock, and Doctor McCoy beam down to the surface. We are to maintain standard orbit around planet Ardin IV until the landing party returns.**

* * *

The exit to the outside world is a manhole-like cover which Kirk easily slides out of place, wincing in the suddenly searing light. Taking the more cautious approach, he peeks his head out, glancing from side to side to make sure the coast is clear. Once satisfied, he peers down to his team and nods, motioning them up the ladder as well. They obediently clamber up right behind him.

"Fascinating." Spock remarks as he steps out into the open world and, for once, Kirk has to agree. This place-although nothing more than a colony-looks exactly like an Earth town. Tall, brick buildings and long, paved streets. The technology of this settlement isn't high enough to support the kind of transportation that exists on Earth now, so old, refurbished cars sit idly on the sides of the roads. Billboards advertising luxury products dot the hills further away, where Kirk is pretty sure he can spot a one-room school house.

Beyond that is the horizon, to which the sun is slowly sinking. Shaking the last of the awe from his mind, the Captain turns back to his companions. "Hunter, Coalson, I want you two to check this town out. Search for survivors and take anyone you find back down to the bunker for Bones to treat."

The security guards nods sharply in understanding.

"We're running on borrowed time as it is. These things are nocturnal so we all need to be back in down below before nightfall. If there's an emergency, beam directly back to the Enterprise first and contact me second, understood? Safety is the first priority here. We already have five injured people, we don't need anymore."

Another set of nods.

Kirk turns back in the direction of the horizon, where-a few miles in the distance-he can make out the base of some steep cliffs and sharp hills that could almost pass as preliminaries to the huge mountains further out. Andrew said these creatures used to live out in there but have gotten closer to town now. And by the way he described their size, it doesn't seem likely that they could make it back and forth between here and the mountains every night. Which means, they'll need a closer place to sleep during the day.

And those hills look to be the best place to start. As his First Officer would say, 'It's a logical assumption'.

"Spock and I are going to investigate those cliffs out there, see if we can find where these things sleep. We'll try to rendezvous with you back here but if it starts getting dark and we're not back, don't wait for us. Just head down."

Hunter and Coalson glance at each other uneasily, not liking the sound of that warning. But before they can voice their concerns, Spock speaks up.

"I believe that what the Captain is trying to say is, be careful." He clarifies, earning nervous smiles from the guards.

"Yes sir." They say together and then Kirk dismisses them and they pull their phasers and start jogging into town, Hunter using his tricorder to search for life signals.

Spock watches them for a moment before he feels a nudge on his arm and turns to find Kirk grinning at him. "Is something wrong, Captain?" He asks stiffly, unsure of what this expression means when it's so out of place in the context of the moment.

"Thanks for reassuring them." He says simply as they turn toward the hills and start walking. "I didn't think you had it in you."

The Vulcan tilts his head, curiously. "I would recommend you not read to far into those words, sir. I was merely clarifying your orders so that they could better understood."

"Ah." Kirk nods, feigning belief. "Of course."

* * *

A few hours have passed since their departure from the town, although it's still clearly visible in the distance. Kirk and Spock have been skirting the outside of cliffs, taking tricorder readings to better their chances of finding the Cravlynns' home-away-from-home.

"Still no signs of life, Captain." Spock reports for probably the hundredth time as they stand outside of one of the larger caves. By now, the Earth-like sky has faded to a fiery orange color, the sun sitting heavily on the horizon.

Kirk's expression is one of frustration as he paces along beside his First Officer. He knows that in order for them to return to the bunker in time for nightfall, they have to leave _now_. But they're getting close, he can feel it. Of course, trying to explain a gut feeling to Spock would be something akin to describing color to a blind person. So instead, he keeps his mouth shut and listens as the Vulcan goes over the readings one more time.

"Nothing, sir. The tricorder isn't showing any forms of life within our immediately surroundings." Spock tells him, lowering his scanner. "Perhaps, Captain, now would be a good time to-"

 _"Coalson to Captain Kirk! Captain Kirk, do you copy?!"_

The communicator is in Jim's hand before Coalson even gets a chance to finish his sentence. Something about the sheer panic in his voice is disturbing to the Starship Captain. "Kirk here, what's the matter?"

 _"It's Hunter, sir! He's been wounded!"_

Kirk swears under his breath and rakes a hand through his hair. "Is he alright? Have you returned to the Enterprise?"

 _"He's unconscious, sir. And I can't seem to contact the ship, I tried to follow your orders and return there immediately but no one is responding to my attempts."_ The guard tells him, sounding shaken up.

"Okay..." Kirk grimaces, turning to Spock. He doesn't need to say a word for his companion to understand. A moment later, Spock has his communicator in his hand and is pacing away, trying to reach the Enterprise. "Coalson, take Hunter down to the bunker, can you do that?"

 _"Yes sir. We're nearby, just outside one of the apartments. That's where he got attacked. I think some of those creatures are sleeping in the houses here, now that they're dark."_

"Makes sense. Now that the town is abandoned there's really no reason for them to commute back and forth..." Jim silently groans at himself for not thinking of it sooner. There are no people in the town so the Cravlynn must have taken over. "Did you find any survivors?"

 _"No, sir... Everyone is dead. All we've found are bodies."_

"...understood. Contact me once you've returned to the bunker. Spock and I will be there shortly. Kirk out." With a deep sigh, Jim stuffs his communicator back into his pocket and turns to Spock, who has just given up trying to call the Enterprise.

"It would appear that something is creating a large amount of interference, Captain. Enough to block communications with the ship." He explains.

"Interference?" Jim echoes curiously. "Can you track where it's coming from?"

"Not in the traditional sense. If my tricorder readings are correct, and I believe that they are, then the interference is coming from the distress signal itself. Twenty-second century technology often broadcasted signals that would disrupt other frequencies if they were too close together. Especially those attempting to reach into reach space stations or ships."

"So the interference is coming from that radio." Kirk reasons.

"Precisely, Captain. I recommend we return to the bunker as soon as possible to stop the transmission so that Officer Hunter and the survivors may receive the proper medical treatment they require." Spock advises, earning a nod from the Captain.

"Agreed. Let's go."

* * *

The captain and his first officer manage to return to the bunker just before nightfall. Stepping into the infirmary is an entirely different experience this time around, the atmosphere is lighter now with Bones having taken care of the injured colonists. Even the smell is better, somehow.

Andrew smiles at them as they come into the room, but he locks the doors behind them as usual. "I'm sorry that one of your officers was wounded, Captain Kirk." He says. "I should have known the creatures would take up residence in the abandoned houses..."

"Don't aplogize, you couldn't have known." Kirk assures him, finding Hunter asleep on a towel in the corner. His shirt has been removed and there is a small, thick bandage covering most of his left shoulder. But he doesn't look to be in pain. He's resting easily in the sleep of the happily drugged. Good old Bones. "How is everyone?" He asks.

"Better, thanks to your wonderful doctor." Andrew says, beaming. "I have to admit, Captain, I was beginning to fear no one would ever hear our transmission. And I think the others were too... Thank you, you saved our lives."

"Just doin' our jobs." Kirk says, squeezing his shoulder.

"Speaking of jobs." Spock reminds him.

"Ah, yes. We think the radio you're using to transmit the distress call is causing interference with our communications." Jim explains. "In order to get everyone back to the Enterprise, we'll need to shut it down."

"Of course, Captain." Andrew agrees, nodding his head. "Although...it's fairly far off. Where you beamed in."

"I remember." Kirk says. "Do the Cravlynn always come down here at night, do we have time to go turn it off?"

"Not always...but usually. Although you may have time if you hurry, the night is still young. They'll be just waking up right now."

"Noted." Kirk motions for Spock to follow him. "Bones, Coalson," He calls out and the two Starfleet officers look up. "Spock and I are going to attempt to shut down a radio causing interference with our communications to the ship. We should be back soon but if we don't return, under no circumstances are you to leave this bunker until morning. Is that understood?"

McCoy and Coalson exchange uneasy looks but they both nod. As they're turning back to the door, however, Bones hurries over to them.

"Jim," He whispers. "There's not much else I can do for these people with the limited supplies I have at my disposal. Perhaps I should accompany you, just in case-"

"No, I can't risk you getting hurt, Bones. If we can't stop the interference, we might be here for a while. Those people are going to need you."

McCoy frowns but doesn't argue any further. His scowl only deepens when Jim smirks at him and assures him they'll be fine.

With that, Andrew unlocks the door and ushers them through. "Be careful, Captain, Commander. The Cravlynn are fast and difficult to spot in the dark but they're territorial don't usually hunt in packs. If you do encounter one, it will most likely be alone."

"Thanks." Kirk and Spock draw their phasers and jog away in the direction of the radio room. Hopefully, they'll be able to disable it without having to destroy it. Kirk would really rather not make any unnecessary noise that might draw attention to their location, but re-establishing communications with the Enterprise is their main objective. If what Andrew says is true, they should be okay.

He's sure he and Spock can handle a lone Cravlynn.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

 **Acting Captain's Log, Stardate 2256.258. An hour into the mission, Lieutenant** **Uhura attempted to make contact with the landing party but it seems there is some kind interference with communications. Protocol mandates that we continue our assigned orders unless an emergency arises. If communication with Captain Kirk is not made before tomorrow morning, we will send word to Starfleet for further orders. Until then, we maintain standard orbit.**

* * *

Shutting down the signal turns out to be surprisingly simple. Apparently, twenty-second century transmissions come only in short bursts, unable to travel great distances or for very long so it needs to be refreshed often. Simply jamming the radio's power grid is enough to halt the signal.

Kirk's communicator beeps to life when he snaps it open. "Captain Kirk to the Enterprise." He says, "Bridge, can you hear me?"

 _"Loud and clear, Captain!"_ Uhura responds, sounding immensely relieved. The ship must have been trying to contact them.

"Good." The captain motions for Spock to follow him and they begin their trek back to the infirmary. "Lieutenant, please inform Mr. Scott that the landing party plus five others will be ready for transport in approximately ten minutes. I'll have Spock send you the approximate coordinates momentarily." Already, he can hear the Vulcan tapping away at his tricorder.

 _"Right away, Captain. Anything else?"_

"We've got six wounded, have some gurneys and medical staff available in the transporter room."

 _"They'll be there when you arrive, sir."_

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Kirk out." Snapping the communicator shut, Kirk turns to Spock. "Have you sent those coordinates yet?"

"The bridge should be receiving them now, Captain."

Pleased that everything seems to be going relatively smoothly, Kirk turns his thoughts to other matters. Namely the Cravlynn and why they would attack so suddenly. Could the colonists have done something to provoke them? He doubts it. According to Andrew, they never go near the mountains. More than that, Ardin IV is a Class M planet with no notable mind or behavior altering vapors, fungus, bacteria or otherwise that could be released by such a simple farming community.

It just doesn't make sense. They're missing something, they must be...

* * *

The wounded are beamed aboard first, then the landing party. By the time Kirk finds himself standing on the teleporter pad, the last of the injured colonists are being carried out on floating gurneys, McCoy close on their trail. But before the doctor gets too far-

"Bones," Kirk calls out, stopping him momentarily. "Protocol C."

The doctor pauses for a moment, giving him a questioning look. But at the Captain's firm look, he nods and rushes out to catch up with his patients, obviously understanding his meaning.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott." The captain says as he, Spock, Coalson, and Andrew step down from the pad. "Would you please show Andrew to Medbay. I'm sure he'd like to be with his people."

"Right away, Captain." As soon as they're out of the room, Kirk motions for Spock to follow him. Stepping into the turbolift, Kirk turns to his first officer with arms crossed over his chest.

"I plan to return to the planet's surface tomorrow with a small team of security." He says. "I want to check out the town, see if there's something there that could be luring the creatures in."

"A...logical decision, Captain." Spock agrees, although the lift in his eyebrow says something else.

"Do you have a problem, Mr. Spock?" Jim asks.

"Not a problem, sir. I only require a bit of clarification."

"With?"

"You said _you_ were returning to the surface. Surely I will be accompanying you."

Kirk shakes his head as the lift doors hiss open. "No, I'm leaving you the con tomorrow. I want you to find anything you can on Cravlynn behavioral patterns. Surely there must have been a study done on them before Starfleet began a colony here." Jim continues on toward his chair, not thinking there will be a problem with his plan. After all, it's the logical thing to do. And yet...

"Captain, if I may propose an alternate solution." The Vulcan stops just short of the captain's chair, hands folded behind his back. "I believe another crew member is perfectly capable of searching the data banks for information on the Cravlynn. My skills as Science Officer are better suited on the planet's surface taking direct observations."

"But your duty as _first officer_ is here, Mr. Spock. With me down on that planet, the Enterprise needs you here in case something goes awry."

"Then perhaps you should remain on the ship, sir. After all, you are the Captain and therefore far more valuable to-"

"Captain, I've just received a message from Starfleet." Uhura interrupts, swiveling her chair to face Kirk. However, her eyes are directed at Spock, a frown on her face.

Kirk nods, decidedly ignoring whatever it is that might be between them again and turns back to Spock. "We'll discuss this later." He mutters, crossing the bridge to Uhura's station. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"They're asking for a mission report." She says. "Specifically, the status of the Ardin IV colony and its residents."

"Alright, tell them we've been in standard orbit around the planet for approximately eighty-five minutes-"

"Actually, Captain, it was eighty-seven minutes, forty-three seconds." Spock corrects him from his seat.

"Ahem, thank you, Spock..." Returning to Uhura, who is shaking her head, he continues. "In which time we've managed to track the source of the distress signal to an underground bunker containing the five survivors of the colony. They have been beamed aboard the ship for medical treatment and discrete psychoanalysis from Doctor McCoy."

"Psychoanalysis, Captain?" Uhura whispers, her fingers hesitating over the keys of her computer.

"They've been trapped underground for two weeks, Lieutenant." Kirk reminds her. "They've watched everyone they love die by the hands of extraterrestrial creatures. That's bound to put a... _strain_ on anyone's mind."

"I suppose you're right..." Her typing picks up again and Kirk squeezes her shoulder, straightening up from his hunch beside her chair. "Anything else, Captain?"

"Yes...tell them another landing party is going to be dispatched at first light tomorrow to investigate the circumstances behind the attack."

"Should I specify who will be in the landing party, sir...?" Uhura asks, raising an eyebrow at him. Neither of them miss the way Spock rises to his feet and approaches the station, lingering silently behind the Captain.

Kirk hesitates for a moment before answering. "Yes, um, tell them I will leading it personally to ensure everything is done to discover the..." God, he can actually feel Spock's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. "...the reason for the abrupt change in the Cravlynn's behavioral patterns. I will be accompanied by three security officers..."

"Jim..." Spock says stiffly behind him.

God dammit. "Uhura."

"Yes, Captain?"

With a heavy sigh, Kirk turns to frown at Spock. Arms folded, he says, "Notify Starfleet that I will also be accompanied by my first officer."

"Of course, Captain. Will that be all?"

"Yes." He hears the ping of the message being sent and he drops his arms to his sides. "Happy, Mr. Spock?"

"I would not use that particular word, Captain. However, I am grateful you have elected to-"

"Good." With an irritated roll of his eyes, Kirk returns to his chair. Pressing the intercom button, he announces, "Auxilary crew to bridge, I repeat, auxiliary crew to bridge." Releasing the button, he turns back to the pointy eared bastard that serves as his first officer. It's not easy to miss the questioning arc to his eyebrow.

"Captain, auxiliary crew is not due to take over for another hour."

"I'm aware, Spock." He says, then turns to address those on the bridge. "Tomorrow at first light, myself, Mr. Spock, and a handful of security officers will be returning to the planet's surface to find the reason for the attack on the colony. So we're all retiring early this evening. Get a good night's rest, people, we're gonna need to be on our top game."

"Aye, sir." Comes the unanimous response as the first of the auxiliary crew report to their stations, taking over for those already on the bridge. As Kirk is the one crew member who doesn't have a station that needs handing off, he's alone in the turbolift when the doors slide shut.

"Captain's quarters." He tells the computer, not even feeling the movement as it glides down to the residential deck. The lift doors open and he steps into his room, flopping onto the bed without even bothering to change out of his uniform. He will in a minute, he tells himself. He just wants to rest his eyes for a second...

Just for a second...

* * *

 _Bing_.

"Unn..."

 _Bing._

"Urggnn..."

 _Bing._

"Ughhhhh...wuu?" The room is dark when Kirk cracks open his eyes. Disoriented, he cranes his neck to see the time displayed on the computer. "Ughhwutthehell..." He mutters, stumbling to his feet. At his movement, the lights slowly brighten. He was asleep for an hour.

Trying in vain to straighten the wrinkles in his uniform, he goes to the door, which slides open to greet him. On the other side, Spock would look startled for the abrupt presence of the captain if Kirk didn't know better. The Vulcan lowers his hand from the pager on the wall and folds his arms behind his back.

"Hello, Jim." He says, his tone less stiff than before.

Kirk clears his throat of sleep before speaking. "Hey...Spock, what's up? Problem?"

"No, sir." Spock's dark eyes noticeably sweep over the captain almost analytically. Taking in the obvious bed hair, wrinkled shirt, and line of dry drool from his mouth to his chin... "Were you asleep?"

"Hm? Nah, course not, why do you ask?"

"Simple curiosity." He says.

"Hm," Kirk hums, fighting a yawn. "Well, did you need something?"

"Yes, Captain." Spock holds something out to him. A clipboard with a sheet of paper. "I stopped at Medbay on the way to my quarters to inform Doctor McCoy of our impending mission tomorrow morning. I thought he should be aware in case something...as you say...'goes awry'."

"Ah," Kirk responds dully, taking the clipboard and examining the data displayed on the paper.

"He asked me to deliver his assessment of the patients from the colony to you before retiring for the night."

"Seems like they're all in relatively good health now, that's good...ehh, psychoanalysis could be better for most, though..." Turning, he lays the clipboard on the desk just inside the door and then returns to Spock. "I'll have Uhura send the results to Starfleet in the morning. Thank you, Spock. Now go get some rest, we've got a long day ahead of-"

"Jim. There is another matter I would like to discuss..."

Kirk suppresses another yawn and nods, waiting.

"As you know, it is sometimes difficult for me to identify human emotions-"

"Oh, you don't say?" He meant it as a joke but Spock looks troubled nonetheless.

"-and so I would like to apologize for my behavior on the bridge, in the event that it caused you any emotional distress. I did not intend for it to appear I was questioning your orders in front of the crew although Lieutenant Uhura has informed me that it may have appeared as such. I was out of line, Captain, and I apologize."

Kirk doesn't respond right away, but when he does, he's smirking slightly. "There's no need to apologize, Commander." He assures him. "You might act Vulcan, Spock, but we both know you're just as human as you are alien. Not everything you do has to be in line."

At his first officer's perked eyebrow, Jim snickers and turns away. "Good night, Mr. Spock."

"Good night, Captain."

* * *

 _"Good Morning, Captain."_

"Ughh..." Kirk blinks awake drearily for the second time to the mechanical voice of his automated alarm clock. The lights brighten steadily above him before he even moves but this time, as he claws his way out of the sheets, he's no longer wearing his wrinkled uniform, having changed shortly after Spock's visit the night before. Yawning deeply, he grabs the mug of synthesized coffee from the replicator without even bothering to look.

Unfortunately, he won't have time to enjoy it this morning. He's got just enough time to get dressed and clean himself up a little before he has to get to the bridge. He wonders vaguely how many of the crew are already there. Spock, at the very least, has already arrived. Vulcans are notorious early risers. Apparently.

The mug all but forgotten on his bedside table, the captain moves through his morning ritual in a groggy but thoughtful daze.

What could cause the Cravlynn to suddenly become so aggressive? Well, he supposes he's about to find out... The doors hiss shut behind him as he heads for the bridge. Only a few minutes until sunrise on Ardin IV. He doesn't want to waste a second of available time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

 _A/N: sorry if there are any misleadings in this chapter, it was written in two pieces and then put together because I'm unorganized. Lol, so if anything doesn't make sense, just ask and I'll clear it up._

* * *

 **Captain's Log, Stardate 2256.259. The surviving members of the Ardin IV colony have been beamed aboard the Enterprise and are being kept in Medbay under constant surveillance by my Chief Medical Officer and his nurses. According to Doctor McCoy, they all pass a basic physical assessment but there has been a tremendous amount of psychological strain. Because of this, we will be taking them to the nearest Star Base tomorrow for evaluation. Today, I will be leading another landing party to the planet's surface in an attempt to discover the cause of the attack. My first officer and three security guards will be accompanying me.**

* * *

"Keptin on ze bridge!"

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Kirk announces as the lift doors slide shut behind him. As he thought, most of the primary crew is already at their stations. In fact, the only member of auxiliary remaining is Carol Marcus and she offers the captain a tired smile on her way to the lift. "You alright, Doctor?" He asks, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. She nods.

"Long night." She admits, and at his questioning look, she adds, "Talk to Mr. Spock, I've already explained it to him." Then, she steps through the doors with a yawn and is whisked away toward her quarters.

Frowning, Kirk wastes no time in doing just that.

"Hello, Captain. It would appear that Doctor Marcus has been monitoring a series of unusual readings since midnight. She's been unable to track their exact origin although she theorizes it has something to do with the Cravlynn's sudden change in behavior."

"And what do _you_ think?" Kirk asks him.

"I do not know, Captain. I will need a moment to analyze her findings before I am able to give an opinion on the matter."

"Alright, but be quick about it. We don't have a lot of time to spare."

"Yes, Captain." Spock is already typing away, focused intently on his monitor by the time Kirk gets to his chair. He sits down and presses the button for the intercom.

"Scotty, teleporters all ready for energize?"

 _"Aye, sir, optimal conditions."_

"That's what I like to hear." He says, switching frequencies. "Landing party to the teleporter." Rising to his feet, he's just about ask Spock if he's nearly finished, but turns to find him already standing at the ready. "That was...quick, Commander."

"As requested, sir. And I find myself inclined to agree with Doctor Marcus's conclusion." Spock informs him.

"Which is?"

"The readings are indeed strange."

Kirk rolls his eyes. "Do you have a more _helpful_ conclusion, Mr. Spock?"

"I believe so, Captain." Spock says, his tone almost teasing if Kirk didn't know any better... "The readings seem to be originating in the mountains. It's similar to seismic activity although the scanners do not report movement in the tectonic plates."

"Hm...any idea what's causing it?"

"Negative, Captain. The scans have not yet been completed but as you said, we have very little time to spare if we are to search the entire town before nightfall."

Kirk hesitates for a moment before turning to Uhura. "Lieutenant, please notify Starfleet that the plan has changed slightly. The aforementioned security officers will be searching the town alone. Mr. Spock and I are going to beam down to the mountains to find the source some unusual readings we've been picking up."

"Yes, sir."

"And what do you predict we will find there, Captain? Not even our sensors have been able to discern a source yet." Spock asks as he follows the captain to the turbolift.

"I don't know, Mr. Spock." Kirk admits. "Call it a gut feeling. Mr. Sulu, you have the con. We'll try to check in perdiocally but if it starts to get dark and you can't get ahold of us, under no circumstances should another team be dispatched after dark. Is that understood?"

"Aye sir."

* * *

Kirk and Spock stand back from the teleporter as the security guards prepare to beam down. Scotty fiddles with the controls for a moment while the captain gives his orders.

"Stick together and remember, these creatures are nocturnal but that doesn't mean you can't wake them up. Stay quiet and stay out of the houses if you can. Keep your phasers at the ready, these things are proven killers."

"Yes, sir."

"If anything happens, get back to the Enterprise first and contact me second, understand? I don't want any more casualties."

"Coordinates are locked in, Captain." Scotty says. "And I've just received the ones for the mountain range from Navigation as well, sir."

"Very good. Be careful down there, fellas." With a flash of swirling, white light, the officers vanish from the teleporter. Kirk and Spock quickly take their place. "Mr. Scott, I want someone monitoring those teleporters all at times. It's a dangerous place and if someone needs evac, they're gonna need it immediately."

"Aye, sir. Ready?"

Kirk nods. "Energize."

* * *

The first thing Kirk registers is the wind. Cold and damp and smelling of pine. Just like Earth. No wonder Starfleet used this place as a colony for humans. It almost makes him a little homesick...

Next, is the sight of craggy, red-brown rocks jutting carelessly from tall, unkempt grass and undergrowth. Trees dot the side of the mountain, their roots half revealed through crumbling dirt and they stand at awkward angles, looking like they might fall over at any second. The sight of them only seems more dangerous at the constant tremble beneath the captain's feet. As if the planet were vibrating. This must be the seismic activity Doctor Marcus and Spock were talking about...

Turning to his Science Officer, Kirk says, "Well we didn't experience anything like this back at the colony...seems to be some kind of localized tremor."

"I agree, Captain. According to Doctor Marcus, parts of the mountains have collapsed, indicating that these tremors have been occurring for quite a while."

"Well...any theories?" The captain asks him as he begins the slow, treacherous climb up the first slope of the mountain. Spock follows closely behind him, grabbing Jim's arm when the ground below him gives and he almost slides all the way back down.

"I do not believe this activity is of natural cause, Captain, it is quite possible it is due to some outside force...although our sensors did not pick up the presence of another ship in the area."

"I thought you said...the scans weren't...done yet..." Kirk puffs out, grabbing the side of a tree to steady himself. Looking back, he finds Spock climbing with ease. Bastard.

"That is correct, Captain. It is possible we may have missed something although the likelihood that a vessel would have escaped even the most prilimanary sensor readings is under 5.2 percent."

"Uff...noted..." Hauling himself up the last stretch of the steep incline, Kirk takes a moment to pause and wipe his forehead with his sleeve. Once Spock has reached the top of the ridge and is standing beside him, they crane their necks to see the bottom of the valley. At what they see in front of them, Kirk sighs and plants his hands on his hips. "What was that about 'less than 5.2 percent', Mr. Spock?"

"Please recall, Captain, that our scans were rushed." The Vulcan replies dimly.

"Of course, Mr. Spock..."

Because sitting nestled in the grassy, tree-shaded valley below them is the distinct green-painted hull of a Klingon Warbird... A small army of crew members wandering the valley, armed with plasma rifles and other assorted weaponry.

"Great...you think that's what's causing the earthquakes?"

"Yes, Captain, that assumption would be logical."

Kirk runs a hand through his hair, trying to narrow down the best plan of action. What the hell are Klingons doing on Ardin IV? And why would they want to destroy such a small colony of humans? And if they have a ship why wouldn't they just- However, his thoughts are interrupted by a distinct snap behind him. Turning, he half expects to see a Klingon rushing up behind him but is relieved to find the treeline empty. Must have been an animal...

"Captain, I suggest we return to the Enterprise immediately. A Klingon vessel on a Federation planet is considered an act of war. Starfleet must be notified."

Nodding, Kirk pulls out his communicator. "You're right..." He says, flipping the device open. "Lieuten-" Unfortunately, that's as far as he gets before something large and fast closes in on Kirk's peripheral vision. He whips around just in time for the butt of the plasma rifle to smash into the side of his head. His body hits the ground hard, darkness swallowing him instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

 **Acting Captain Hikaru Sulu's Log, Stardate 2256.259. Captain Kirk and his away team have been successfully dispatched to the planet's surface. And while Communications has been able to contact the security officers investigating the town, we have been unable to reach the Captain or Commander Spock for nearly forty-five minutes. Lieutenant Uhura does not believe this is due to the previously encountered interference, however. For now, we will wait and hope they check in soon.**

* * *

Upon waking up in the unfamiliar, pitch-black room, Kirk is able to come to a few conclusions immediately.

One: (and he isn't certain about this one) but he's pretty sure there's a little man armed with a hammer sitting in his head right now, thumping on his brain with it every few seconds. Well...that or he has a concussion. Probably the second one.

Two: his hands are tied behind his back with what feels like chain. It bites into the skin of his wrists and he can feel tacky blood wetting his palms. More than that, he can't seem to move himself away from the metallic beam digging into his back. He must be tied to it.

Three: he can't see a damn thing, so either he's in a room with no windows at night, or his concussion has left him temporarily blinded. _Post-traumatic visual loss_ , he can hear Bones saying, but trying to remember how long it might last makes the little man smack particularly hard on his brain so he gives up.

And there's only one other thing he's painfully aware of in his little, dark room. Other than the man with the hammer, Jim is alone in here. So where the hell is Spock?

* * *

Kirk doesn't remember falling asleep again, but what else can be expected when your head hurts with every beat of your heart, you can't move, and you can't see? So the next thing he knows, he's being dragged back to consciousness by the sound of a heavy door being forced open. Eyes fluttering, he's relieved to see that...well...he can _see._

Dusty, silver light spills into the room as a pair of bulky silhouettes push and shove against a door that looks like it should slide open with ease but instead grinds and drags through its groove in the floor. Blinking and squinting in the light, Kirk tries to make out any kind of physical feature of the silhouettes but the light behind them is intense to his concussion-stricken eyes and he has to look away.

He hears two pairs of heavy footsteps come into the room but neither approach him. They stand on either side of the door until a third set of boots steps inside. This one walks straight up to him and only stops when their wearer is hovering inches in front of the captain. Then, without warning, a meaty, calloused hand grips Kirk's jaw and snaps his head up, forcing him to look.

 _Of course._ He really should have known.

The Klingon smiles at him but nothing about the gesture is friendly. Something in his yellow eyes makes Kirk's stomach churn nervously. But then, the nausea also might just be the concussion... "Good to finally make your acquaintance, _Captain._ " He says, releasing Kirk's jaw so his head droops slightly. "Am I correct in assuming that's your ship hovering in the atmosphere up there?"

But Kirk doesn't answer. He hopes the glare he's trying to display looks dangerous, not just pained and miserable.

The Klingon only continues to smile at Kirk's refusal to cooperate. "Not talking? Well, that's unfortunate. I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to anything more than simple communication but since your Vulcan friend won't say anything either-"

"Vulcan?" Kirk echoes without thinking. Silently, he kicks himself for showing interest. But there's no going back now. Might as well try to lean that little outburst in his favor. "Where is he? The Vulcan?"

The Klingon leader-or so Kirk as decided to name him-turns to his men and says something in a language that makes Jim wish Uhura were here. She'd know what he said and what his underlings say in return before marching off. "I can answer your question, Captain, but only if you answer mine. This is how a conversation works, after all."

Kirk almost rolls his eyes. He's always hated this type of bad-guy. The kind that pretends to be polite but only while you're tied to a post with blood trickling down the side of your head. But he doesn't roll his eyes. Instead, he decides to answer the question. After all, there's only so much harm that can be done by just knowing it's _his_ ship. "Yes, it's my ship." He says.

"Good, was that so hard?" The leader laughs. "Beautiful ship. What's its name?"

But now it's Jim's turn to play coy. "Ah-ah-ah," he reprimands, wishing his hands were free so he could waggle his finger. But also so he could punch this guy in his ugly, scarred, pierced-up face and escape. "I asked you a question, remember? That _is_ how these things work after all..."

The Klingon chuckles and nods his head. For a moment, it appears he's going to answer. But the only response Kirk gets to his question is a rock-hard fist cracking against his cheek. The force of the hit knocks him sideways and leaves him dangling by his wrists from the post, fresh blood spilling from the new gash below his eye and his mouth filling with the copper-tasting fluid because the punch caused him to bite his tongue.

"I'm sorry, Captain, if my attempt at human pleasantries gave you any wrong impressions, but if you haven't noticed, you're in no position to be asking the questions."

Jim spits blood onto the floor and lifts his eyes to glare at him. His head is screaming again and his vision looks a little fuzzy... Yeah. Yeah, he definitely has a concussion.

"But since it was my fault you were confused, I'll give you this one for free..." That nasty, twisted smile returns to the Klingon's face again. "The Vulcan is being detained elsewhere in our camp. And if you don't comply with every one of my demands, that green blood of his will be on your hands... _Captain_."

"And what _exactly_ do you want?" Kirk demands, unafraid of the way his captor's fist clenches. Surprisingly, the blow never comes.

"First of all, I want to know your name. Next, I want to know your ship's name. And then, I want to be beamed aboard your ship and control handed over to _my_ crew."

Jim almost laughs. This guy's a complete buffoon if he thinks he's going to hand over the Enterprise! And, true to the James T. Kirk way, that's exactly what he tells him. The punch he takes in return makes his ears ring. Unfortunately, that's not where it ends this time...

Kirk didn't even notice the knife. He's fairly sure it wasn't on the Klingon's belt so he doesn't know where it came from but by the time he's recovered from the deafening punch, a cocky remark on his lips, every thought is silenced by a white hot pain stabbing through his shoulder. Despite himself and all his training, Kirk screams out. He hadn't expected it. If he had, he wouldn't have made a sound. But he didn't see the blade coming and so the agonized cry ripped from his throat before he could stop it. But in his defense, he cuts it short, swallowing the rest of the scream along with the bile that rises in his throat.

He flinches at the communicator being shoved into his face. "You _will_ contact your ship!" The Klingon barks, all politeness forgotten. "And you _will_ order our transport. _Now_!"

Jim glares heatedly at his captor-turned-torturer but nods his head. _I'm sorry, Spock..._ "Captain Kirk to bridge. Bridge, do you read?"

 _"Captain! I'll admit, you had us worried for a moment there."_ Uhura says on the other end. The sound of her voice rises a guilty lump in his throat. He's about to kill her boyfriend.

"Lieutenant, open a ship-wide broadcast." He says, ignoring the suspicious glare from the Klingon leader. When the deed is done, Kirk takes a moment breathe before speaking. "Crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise, this is Captain Kirk speaking. Two days ago, we entered orbit around planet Ardin IV in response to a distress signal from the survivors of a colony destroyed by a species of natural wildlife previously thought to have been peaceful. Commander Spock and I beamed down to the planet's surface to investigate a possible reason for the sudden change in behavior of said species. Well, we've discovered the reason. A Klingon Warbird was found in a valley not far from the edge of the mountains-" At that point, the communicator is ripped away from him.

"What do you think you're doing, Captain?" The Klingon hisses. His voice is quiet but Kirk knows his crew can still hear it through the communicator. He hopes they aren't afraid. He hopes they know he'll do whatever it takes to keep them all safe. No matter the cost...

"This is the last time I'll ever be able to address my crew," Kirk growls. "Let me talk to them."

The Klingon glares angrily but allows it. As a captain, himself, he can probably relate... "Be quick about it."

Kirk nods and continues his speech, "Commander Spock and I witnessed a machine the Klingons have in their possession that we believe may be the reason the creatures fled the mountains and invaded the colony. It was while we were trying to determine what the machine did that we were attacked. Now, Spock and I are captives of the Klingons and it is under threat for our lives that I've been demanded to order their transport aboard the ship..." Kirk risks a glance in the Klingon's direction, noting his impatient look, before continuing. His words are hurried as he concludes with, "Leave orbit and notify Starfleet, I repeat, _do not beam-_ "

WHACK!

Jim's head whips back at the punch, blood spraying from his nose. He hears the communicator fall to the ground and Uhura's frantic voice as she tries to regain contact with him. But Kirk doesn't get a chance to order her to close the ship-wide broadcast before the next blow comes. The entire crew of the Enterprise is forced to listen as their captain is brutally beaten down by the Klingon leader.

"Enterprise," The Klingon hisses into the communicator once Kirk is unconscious at his feet. "You have two hours to comply with my orders or I will _kill your captain_." He snaps the device shut and tosses it onto the table before stalking out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

 **Acting Captain's log, Stardate 2256.259. Captain Kirk and Commander Spock have been captured by Klingons. It is not yet known how or why they have hidden themselves on Ardin IV but somehow they managed to conceal themselves from our scanners and now, they are holding the captain and first officer hostage. Captain Kirk has ordered us to leave the planet's orbit but the Klingon's leader demands access to the ship or he will kill the captain. We have notified Starfleet and are awaiting a response...**

* * *

It takes exactly thirty minutes and forty-nine seconds for the Klingon warriors to give up their search for Spock. A very long, very unfortunate thirty minutes and forty-nine seconds in which the commander forces himself to stay perfectly still so as not to rattle the bushes above him and give away his position. Thirty minutes and forty-nine seconds in which an internal battle rages in Spock's head. His Vulcan half fighting to remain logical, to stay still to avoid capture. His human half screaming to let loose with his phaser so he can go rescue Jim, who was knocked out and dragged away into the bushes... But as always, it's neither of his two biological halves that win the argument. The victor is his intelligence.

 _Stay still for now, it's the logical thing to do. You can't save Jim if you're in the same position he is._ His mind reasons. _Once the Klingons give up, teleport back to the Enterprise and get reinforcements. Then you can storm the Klingon base and get the captain back by force if need be._

And that's exactly what Spock intends to do. Once the warriors disappear back into the bushes, distance putting enough space between them that the commander deems it safe to move, he crawls out of his hiding spot and snaps open his communicator. He's only dully aware of the burning pain in his leg. He isn't entirely certain how it happened. He thinks he was clipped by phaser fire as he ran into the woods.

"Enterprise, this is Spock. Do you read?"

For a moment, there's nothing but fizzing, crackling silence. And then- _"Spock?! Oh my god, are you okay?!"_ Uhura's voice is frantic and wavers slightly, as if she's experience a great deal of emotional turmoil.

"I am relatively well, Lieutenant. Why-"

 _"So you're not being held by Klingons? What happened, did you get away? Is the captain with you?"_

"Lieutenant," Spock interrupts. "Perhaps we should discuss this aboard the Enterprise. I do not believe these woods to be safe for very long."

 _"Right...right of course."_ He hears her turn to Sulu and rattle off some orders for his transport. _"Stand by, Spock."_ She says. A moment later, the world turns white and the chirping of birds and insects fades into the mechanical beeping and hums of the ship.

Scotty is there to greet him and a few seconds later, so are Uhura and Dr. McCoy. Despite their agreement to remain professional in front of the crew, Nyota rushes into his arms. He catches her, stumbling backwards into the wall as pain flares up in his injured leg.

"I was worried about you." She informs him, obviously trying very hard not to show just how overwhelmed with emotion she truly is.

"I am well, Nyota." He assures her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Like hell you are." McCoy grumbles, hurrying over. He kneels beside them and digs through the medical kit he had the foresight to bring with him. "You've got some pretty serious burns here, Spock. It's going to take some time to get them cleaned and bandaged and-"

"How did you know of the Klingons?" Spock asks Uhura as they pull apart, pointedly ignoring the doctor's rant.

"We were contacted by Captain Kirk..." She admits. "He said you were both captured..."

Spock tilts his head, thinking. "It is possible his captors lied to make the situation seem more desperate. What else did he say?"

"The Klingons wanted us to beam them aboard but Kirk ordered us to leave orbit...we've notified Starfleet but there's been so response yet." It's obvious she's holding something back, which is...disturbing. Not much could be worse than the captain being held captive by Klingons who want access to their ship for some reason... So what is it?

"Nyota, please tell me everything that transpired. It is our best hope of finding the captain." He says, urging her to go on.

Uhura hesitates for a moment. She looks down at Bones, who avoids her gaze and merely starts working on Spock's legs, and then at Scotty, who grimaces and folds his arms. They all know? "Spock," She begins, squeezing his hands. "The Klingon leader said that if we don't comply within two hours, he's going to kill Kirk. And the captain was...he didn't sound well. He was hurt."

Spock is, admittedly, stunned. Two hours? "When did you speak with the captain?"

"Just a few minutes ago. We've still got some time."

Nodding, Spock takes her hand and heads for the turbolift. He needs to get to the bridge. Bones follows after them, scrambling to gather his supplies and growling for Spock to 'just stay still, dammit!'.

"I apologize, Doctor, but I do not have time for medical treatment at this time." He says as they get into the lift. "We have approximately two hours to save the captain, assuming the Klingons are true to their word. So do what you can for my injury on the bridge but your main concern should be Captain Kirk."

"Oh it is, trust me..." Bones mutters. He can't see Jim in a body bag again. He can't.

* * *

The few minutes spent on the bridge are mainly a debriefing of Spock's plan to the crew. There's not a lot to it. A good plan is always a simple one. Simplicity is...logical. Spock will beam down to the surface again with two officers from the landing party (who returned aboard on Spock's order) since they are familiar with the landscape and another handful of officers for backup. Phasers set to kill. Retrieving the captain is the number one priority.

By the time Spock's leg is fixed to the point where he can walk reliably on it for a long distance, the crew has been debriefed, and Starfleet has been notified, almost an hour has gone by...

Spock is not nervous. Vulcans don't feel anxiety. But humans do...he wonders if Jim is afraid...

* * *

"Ahh...son of a..." Kirk spits blood as he struggles to sit up. Turns out the little guy with the hammer has friends. Lots of them. With knives and baseball bats and jack hammers and they've all decided to get together and throw a party in Jim's body. Basically, everything hurts. But nothing is more intense than the pain in his shoulder. It's hot and cold at the same time and the skin feels too tight and it's like the blade that damned Klingon used to stab him is still there, even though it's not.

But despite everything, all Kirk can think of upon waking up is his crew. More specifically, Spock. Dammit. He should never have risked his first officer's life. Sure, he argued to keep Spock on the Enterprise but he eventually gave in. He shouldn't have. Now his friend is in the hands of Klingons, possibly hurt...possibly...more than hurt. And the Enterprise is down both its captain and first officer. He only hopes his crew obeys. He prays to whatever god may be listening that they'll leave orbit and return to a Star Base, let Starfleet handle it. They're good at this stuff. They-

Kirk gingerly lifts his pounding head at the sound of the door grinding open again. He shifts, trying to straighten up even though his shoulder screams in protest of any movement. He hardens his features as much as possible. He won't look weak. Not now. Though he doubts he can look very strong with his nose bloody and a black eye and covered in bruises... So instead he settles for defiant. Defiant is always good. He smiles at the sight of the Klingon leader.

"Mornin' fellas." He greets, even though it looks dark out. "Or should I say evening? It's hard to tell in here."

The leader doesn't smile though. Apparently the games are done with him. He turns and snaps something to his underlings, who disappear again. Once they're out of the way, the leader stalks over to Jim. Hesitates. Looks him over. Then grabs his jaw the way he did before, pulling his face forward until it's only inches from his own. "Change. Your. Orders." He bites out. "I want that ship!"

But Kirk glares him down. "Not a chance, sunshine." His face is shoved away so hard his neck cracks painfully.

"You think this is a game?" He snarls. "I'll kill you."

"I know you will." Kirk replies steadily even though his heart is beating so fast it hurts. "Even if I hand the ship over to you, you'll still kill me. Probably my crew too. So what's the point?"

WHACK!

"Shut up." The Klingon is pacing now. He's anxious.

Jim coughs, spits more blood. His head is throbbing.

"With a wound like that, you'll bleed out soon." He nods to Jim's shoulder. The gold fabric of his shirt is stained red halfway down his arm. "That is, if you don't die of infection first."

"Well," Kirk counters slowly. His mind is moving sluggishly. "Good thing I've already died once then. I know what to expect, at least."

"And the Vulcan? Are you so willing to let him die?"

Swallowing thickly, Kirk lowers his gaze. "Spock is my friend...but there are four hundred people on that ship up there counting on me to keep them alive." He shakes his head. "I won't let them down."

The Klingon scowls at him. It seems none of his tactics are working. He's just rearing back his fist for another strike when the sound of shouting wells up from outside. Along with the rapid firing of phasers...

The Klingon whirls around. He growls something in another language and then runs out of the room, leaving the door open and unguarded. From his spot at the foot of the beam, Kirk can see that it's night out. Could the Cravlynn have found their way here?

Never mind. It doesn't matter.

Looking around the room, Kirk takes a steadying breath at the sight of the communicator laying on the table beside him. It's not quite at the center but not on the edge either. Chances are, he'll be able to reach...but it's gonna hurt like hell.

It's worth it.

Standing up poses a tougher challenge than anticipated. His legs ache even though they aren't injured. They shake and wobble beneath him as he struggles to get up. For the first time, he's glad the post is there to lean on. Otherwise, he might have just fallen right back down.

The communicator is so close. Inches away.

Turning so his back-and thus his hands-are facing the device, Kirk allows himself a moment to breathe before trying to grab it. Surely enough, his wrists burn like fire as the metal digs into his raw flesh. Fresh blood drips onto the floor below him. His fingers are stiff and cold, numb from blood and circulation loss but they reach out as far as they can manage. Stretching to just within an inch of the communicator before something tears in the captain's hand and he gasps in pain. His vision blurs momentarily but stays awake.

Oddly enough, whatever tore must have been what was keeping him from reaching the device because the next time he tries, he grabs it with ease. Fumbling over it from memory, he presses down on the button and finally sinks back to the floor, his ears slowly going mute as consciousness fades away.

"Captain Kirk to bridge..." He says, his voice cracking slightly.

There's a pause. _"Captain?"_ Uhura. _"Where are you? Are you-"_

He doesn't have time for this. "One to beam up. Energize..." He waits for a few seconds and is about to repeat the order when the world around him swirls with white light and suddenly the room is painfully bright. And he's laying on his side on the familiar, stark surface of the teleporter pad.

Kirk closes his eyes but not to sleep. He just rests them for a moment. Just for a moment...

"Captain?!" It's Scotty. "Captain, are you alright?" A hand on his shoulder. His good one, fortunately.

"Unn...yeah..." Kirk opens his eyes again and, with Scotty's help, manages to sit up. "I gotta get to the bridge." He says, miraculously rising to his feet without help. "Spock's still down there somewhere..."

"Uh, Captain, hang on..." The Engineer trails him to the turbolift so, thankfully, he's there when Jim wavers. A second later, the lift doors hiss open and there's Bones. And Uhura. As well as five nurses. The doctor rushes to Jim's side and orders him to lay down. A command which Kirk expertly ignores.

Uhura is lingering there beside him with her hand over her mouth, her eyes darting back and forth from him to the teleporter and back to him again. Back and forth. "Captain, where is the rescue party?" She asks, as professionally as she can.

"The what...?" He asks, waving Bones away as he stands up again.

Uhura, Bones, and Scotty exchange troubled looks.

"The rescue party, Jim. Spock, plus ten officers?" McCoy clarifies, treatment all but forgotten. At the captain's blank look, Bones looks exasperated. "Well if the rescue party didn't find you, how'd you escape?"

But only one thing has registered to Kirk's concussion-ridden mind. "That was our people who caused a distraction down there? That was _Spock_?" Spock who is apparently _alive_?!

"Yes but it wasn't supposed to be a distraction, it was supposed to-"

"How many officers? Ten? That's not enough, there must be twice as many Klingons. They'll be outnumbered..." Kirk steps into the turbolift, everyone else right behind him.

"Jim, I know you want to help but-"

"I'm fine, Bones." Even as he says it, he has to lean on the wall for support.

* * *

"Chekov, tell me something."

The Ensign's eyes are wide seeing the captain. "Erm..." He looks at Sulu, who rises slowly from the captain's chair, making way for Kirk to all but fall into it. "Ze rescue party has arrived at ze Klingon base...they're currently engaged in a firefight, sir..."

Nodding, Kirk tries to ignore the pinch of a needle as Bones inserts the IV into his arm. His skin feels cold a while after that. "Any wounded?"

"Only Klingons, Captain."

"Great. Mr. Scott,"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Get back down to the teleporter. Beam the away team back up."

"Aye, sir."

"Lock phasers on the Klingons."

"Aye, Captain."

Kirk sits back in his chair, head spinning from something Bones has given him to fight infection or kill pain or maybe both. He can't tell how long he sits there in a dizzy silence before the intercom crackles to life.

"We're locked on, Captain." Scotty says.

"Energize..."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

 _A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! You guys are the reason I love writing! :)_

 _Guest: Thanks :) I'm glad you like it!_

 _Elenor2000: Thank you :D I'm so glad you're enjoying it!_

 _wyranah-ST2009: Lol, I'm glad you like it XD_

* * *

 **Captain's Log, Stardate 2256.259. Thanks to the efforts of my crew, I've been safely returned to the Enterprise. However, I was not aware of the away team sent to find me and so they remain on the planet's surface engaged in a fire fight with the Klingons. I have ordered their immediately teleport back to the ship and await confirmation from Engineering.**

* * *

Back in the Academy, back when Vulcan still existed, and back when Spock was still a cadet, one of the first things they teach you is how to endure weightlessness. Although zero gravity is a common thing when vacations are taken on various moons and the hottest parties are three planets away... So that lesson only lasts a few days. After that comes transporter training. And that is a little tougher. Spock can still remember his first experience in a teleporter. He'd been one of the lucky ones not to empty his stomach all over the floor but he'd felt like it.

The thing about teleporting is you have to prepare for it. To expect it. Because even if you're a commander on a starship who's beamed up and down hundreds of times, the process can still take its toll if you don't see it coming.

So when the world suddenly turns white and Spock feels himself lifting toward the sky and breaking apart all at the same time, his stomach has a very strong flashback to those Academy days. But he doesn't let himself linger too long.

By the time he finds himself crouched, phaser in hand and ready to shoot another Klingon, side by side with the other officers on the teleporter pad, it takes all the discipline in his highly trained mind not to demand what the hell Scotty was thinking. Instead, his voice is only slightly off-kilter when he asks, "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Scott? I have not yet acquired the cap-"

"The captain's already on board, sir." Scotty tells him. "Stubborn as a mule, that one. He found his own way back."

* * *

 _"Engineering to bridge."_

"Talk to me, Scotty." Kirk says, flinching slightly as Bones wraps another layer of bandages around his shoulder.

 _"I got 'em, sir. The away team is safely back aboard the Enterprise."_

Kirk closes his eyes and sighs happily, nodding his head even though Scotty can't see him. "Excellent work," He says. "Tell them to report to their quarters for some well deserved rest."

 _"Aye, sir...but Mr. Spock already left, Captain. He's on his way to the bridge."_

"That's fine. Thank you, Mr. Scott. Kirk out." No sooner than he lifts his finger off the intercom button, the turbolift doors slide open and a stiffer-than-usual Spock comes striding onto the bridge.

Kirk rises to his feet despite Bones's protests, doing his best to ignore the doctor's incessant hovering. He smiles at Spock. "Had me worried for a minute there." He confesses, still smirking. "The Klingons had me pretty convinced you'd been captured as well."

Spock, admittedly, doesn't respond at first. His eyes are too busy scanning the bandages wrapping around Jim's chest, wrists, and shoulder. As well as the various bruises and gashes littering his face. Uhura had mentioned he was possibly wounded but Spock never imagined his injuries would be so serious... "Fortunately, Captain, I managed to avoid capture..." He says dimly, still distracted. "Although it appears my efforts did little to help you escape."

Kirk rolls his eyes, sitting back down because whatever pain killers Bones injected him with have started to take effect and his head is spinning again. "Actually, if you and those officers hadn't shown up when you did, I would still be down there." He admits. "You created the perfect distraction for me to get away."

Spock pauses, clearly unsure of what to say in response. Part of him-the human part no doubt-illogically wants to be angry with Jim. He isn't entirely sure why. Emotions are incredibly confusing sometimes. Although it may have something to do with the fact that Jim is captain and according to Starfleet regulations, the captain is to remain on the ship and avoid direct danger as much as possible. But Jim never listens to regulations, and because of that, he nearly lost his life this time.

But of course Spock doesn't voice his feelings. Not yet anyway. Perhaps he will later, once he's thought of a decent way of phrasing it. Until then, he settles on, "I am glad you are in relatively good health, captain. Despite your injuries."

Kirk smiles again but his eyes look tired. Surely Doctor McCoy has given him medication for the pain. "You too, Spock." He says.

"Captain, there is still the matter of the Klingons to deal with." Spock reminds him and Jim nods, turning back to face the front of the ship but the Vulcan's hand closes over his good shoulder so he looks back. Quietly, Spock adds, "Perhaps it would be better for me to take the con for now, sir. While Doctor McCoy tends to your injuries."

"That won't be necessary, Spock. They're really not as bad as they look." Kirk says, referring to his wounds. Then, without giving his first officer a chance to reply, he turns to Uhura. "Lieutenant, notify Starfleet of the Klingon's presence if you haven't already."

"Yes, sir."

"Tell them it appears their warbird is dead. We're going to try to get them to surrender peacefully."

"Aye, Captain." As the message is sent, Kirk looks over his shoulder at Spock.

"Think they'll give up?"

"It is doubtful, Captain. Klingons are an honor-bound and proud race. Although, in their current situation, they are unable to fight back or flee. They will not survive on this planet alone. Being apprehended by Starfleet is their only hope of survival."

"Noted. Uhura, open a broadcast to the Klingons."

"Yes, sir."

"On screen." As the image of the Klingon leader and his men appears on the screen, Kirk leans forward in his chair, earning another irritated grumble from Bones. "Crew of the Klingon vessel, this is Captain James Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise."

The Klingons look around for a split-second, startled, before their eyes rise upward. Looking at the Federation planet far above their heads.

"It has not escaped our attention that your ship is non-functional and you are marooned on the planet. We would like to provide assistance. If you surrender now, we will beam you aboard our vessel for safe transport to the nearest Star Base. However, I remind you that your presence on this side of the neutral zone is an act of war and if you do not surrender, we will have to take you by force and I can not guarantee your safety." He steals another glance at his first officer, who nods approvingly. "Either way you're coming with us, so don't make it any harder on yourselves." With that conclusion, Kirk tells Uhura to end the broadcast.

"Well said, Captain." Spock says.

Jim grunts and sits back in his chair, rubbing his shoulder. "I sorta wish I could've gotten just one hit at that asshole." He mutters quietly enough so the crew won't hear. But Bones and Spock do. Looking up, he asks, "That's probably bad, huh?"

McCoy snickers and looks at Spock, waiting for him to give his usual logical response. But the Vulcan purses his lips for a moment, watching the Klingons argue on the screen. "Your urge for revenge is a very human response, sir." He says. "But entirely illogical. You made the correct decision in offering them assistance."

"Spoken like a true green-blooded Vulcan." McCoy grumbles with a roll of his eyes.

"Thank you, Doctor."

Jim snickers and massages his aching arm. "Bones, head back to Medbay, I'm sure you've got your work cut out for you down there."

"You bet your ass, I do." He huffs, heading for the turbolift. "And Jim, for the love of corn, let Spock take over once we've got the Klingons handled. You're gonna need to rest after all that."

"Yes, Doc-"

"And take it _easy_. Too much strain on that arm will tear the sutures."

"Thank you, McC-"

"And as soon as you're able, come down to sickbay so I can finish up. I'll be able to accelerate the healing process with-"

"I _will_ , Bones."

Frowning in annoyance, McCoy steps into the turbolift and disappears down to sickbay. Almost immediately after his departure, Uhura swivels around in her chair. "Captain, the Klingons have made contact. They say they'll agree to our terms of surrender."

Sighing in relief, Jim nods. "Excellent, tell them to standby for beam up."

"Yes, sir." She turns back to her station. On the screen, the Klingons take the proper positioning for transport.

"All security personnel on Deck 7 to the transporter room. The Klingons will be beaming aboard in exactly two minutes. I want them escorted to the holding cells on Deck 2. Phasers on stun." The bridge crew watches as the Klingons vanish from sight in a swirl of white light.

* * *

Starbase 112 is teeming with activity as usual as the injured colonists are led off to the base's infirmary, McCoy following right behind them with, practically dragging the captain by his ear.

"Bones, come on, I've got work to do. I can't sit around in an infirmary all day-" Kirk tries to protest, only to be shushed by his chief medical officer.

"But sit in an infirmary all day _you will_ if I order it, Jim! Which I have!" Bones guides him through the stark white doors of the station's sickbay and plops him onto a bed. Peeling off the bandages, he clicks his tongue in annoyance. "See that? You've already torn three stitches! What did I say about taking it easy?" He tosses the bloodied bandages into a waste disposal unit a few feet away and orders Kirk to lay down so he can properly seal the injury. Jim obeys with a huff.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Bones?"

"Shut up."

* * *

An hour later, Kirk is still laying on that same damn table. His shoulder has been sealed back together but the pain meds Bones gave him before the procedure are still in full swing so he isn't allowed to leave. The captain is seriously considering jumping out the window when the medbay doors slide open.

"Spock, thank God, think you can break me outta here?" Jim asks, chuckling.

But the Vulcan merely tilts his head. "I do not believe that would be the logical course of action, Captain. Doctor McCoy has brought you were to heal, so breaking you out would only-"

"It was a joke, Spock." The captain sighs. "Never mind. How'd it go with the Klingons? Any updates yet?"

"Yes, sir. According to the Starfleet databases, that particular crew of Klingons is not in any way associated with Kronos or its government. They are, in actuality, a group of defectors who fled the planet three-hundred twenty-one days ago after attempting to convince the council to start a war. The Klingons have been hunting them ever since."

"Defectors?" Jim echoes, shaking his head. "Then I guess that explains what they were doing on this side of the neutral zone...but what the hell were they doing on Ardin IV?"

"It is believed, sir, that they came to the planet planing to destroy the human colony. However, just before they entered this sector, their vessel's dilithium core malfunctioned. They landed on the planet and reconfigured much of the ship's interior into the machine we saw in hopes of causing localized tremors to collapse the mountains and force the Cravlynn into the human colony. Which they succeeded in doing, as you know."

"So they _still_ wanted to start a war even after having to flee their home..." Kirk sighs and shakes his head. "Persistent bastards. What's Starfleet planning to do with them?"

"They will be given over to Kronos for punishment. Rest assured, Captain, no war will erupt because of our involvement. If anything, the Admiral believes this may even _help_ our relationship with the Klingon Empire."

"That would be something..." Kirk mutters. "Thank you, Spock." He says. "Now, you should go see a doctor too. Your leg was injured, wasn't it?"

"It is already back to normal, Captain. Vulcans heal considerably faster than most races."

Sighing, Kirk lays back on his bed. "Good to know. On the other hand, I'll be stuck here until tomorrow morning if Bones gets his way."

"I apologize for your inconvenience, sir." Spock says. "Though I did bring you something to hopefully help you pass the time." From the folded hands behind his back, he produces Kirk's PADD.

"Oh thank God." Jim says, taking the device with open arms. Maybe now he can get some work done instead of just sitting here staring at the ceiling. "You're a life saver, Spock."

"You are welcome, Jim."

* * *

 **Captain's Log, Stardate 2256.260. The crew has returned to the Enterprise after spending a full day on Starbase 112. The injured colonists have been taken care of by the staff there and are now in the process of being shipped back to Earth for relocation. Starfleet hopes to send some people to Ardin IV to get the Cravlynn back under control so the planet can once again be colonized.**

 **Captain's Log, Supplemental. The Klingons have been successfully handed over to the Kronos government via a Starfleet security shuttle. Strangely enough, the crew of the Enterprise received a personal thank you from the Klingon council for capturing the rebels. The Admiral believes this may have been the first step in forming a better relationship with Kronos. Let's hope so. But for now, the crew is more excited about returning to Aracelis II for shore leave. God knows we all need a break after this one. I think even Mr. Spock is in anticipation of some well deserved rest...**


End file.
